For You
by Jesse Winchester
Summary: Dean had a life...a son and a fiance...then it went to hell...now two years later he's here in Tree Hill to meet his father...and without knowing it finding someone to fall in love with again. This time, He's grabbing on tight Lathan pairing mmm
1. Chapter 1

He's 6'1, brooding. Full grown beard but the goatee is more grown in than the beard. Sometimes he has it clean shaven

His eyes held pain, sorrow and regret…whatever his past was…he was hoping he could have a new start here in Tree Hill.

He was wearing a black T shirt and jeans

But when he's brooding and dark: It speaks volumes… as if all of a sudden he doesn't want to be bothered or approached by anyone, he got out of a '67 Midnight black Chevy Impala…this baby was kept showroom new…

He walked into convenience store then he pulled out his ID as he set it on the counter

He got himself a 12 pack of Heineken

I then saw he had Zippo lighters

"Let me get the Old Number seven Zippo lighter." I replied as he nodded

I paid for that then I left.

When I got to Keith's house, I was sitting outside in my Impala

I turned it off, Started and drained the bottle, then I grabbed my bag and hopped out.

I walked up to the door and I pulled out a black leather pouch.

I took out some tools and used it to pick the lock then I opened the door and took the picks out as I went inside, I then closed and locked the door

I looked around and nodded then I went upstairs as I found the guest bedroom then I unpacked and when I finished, I went down as I walked out just as Keith was walking up to the door

"Hi dad." I replied

Keith didn't know whether to be pissed or confused

"Do I want to know how you got in?" Keith asked

"Nope." I replied as I went out

I went to River court with my laptop as I parked next to the bench then I set the box down and I started to unpack it.

I looked up, stood up and made a 3 from where I was

I then went back to doing what I was doing

It was downloading as I closed the screen

"Hey." Lucas replied as I nodded at him

"You're pretty good." Lucas replied

"Thanks." I replied

They then let me in the game as I used moves to evade as I flipped up and slammed it in then I dropped to the ground

When we finished, the sun was setting

I walked over to my gear, saw that the file transfers were done then I installed the ISS program and the browsers along with the MP3 player program

I moved it to my ride

When it finished I rebooted it and entered the license Key as Lucas hopped in

"Hey you new here?" Lucas asked as I nodded

"Yeah about to head home myself." I replied

"Can you drop me off at my house?" Lucas asked as I nodded

I started up my baby and then I shifted into drive and drove off

When I got to Luke's house I pulled up as we shook hands then he got out as he went inside and I drove off

When I got to Keith's house I used the lock pick tools silently then when it was unlocked I opened the door to see Keith standing there talking to Danny

I silently made my way in

"Ahh little brother…" Dan started when they heard a sound and both looked at me holding a gun

"I don't give two fat fucks, four frogs' fat asses and an aircraft carrier including the French Aircraft Carrier _Foch_ crammed with Sluts who the fuck you are…Leave my dad alone." I replied

Dan was shocked as he looked at Keith

"I so underestimated…" Dan started when he found himself on the floor

"I said get lost or are your ears clogged?" I asked

Dan got up as he left

I sighed

The next day

I was driving to school listening to "Decadence"

I drifted my ride into a parking space as I pulled in more then when I opened the door you could hear the music four blocks away…I so upgraded the stereo and made sure it had XM radio

He was singing along and enjoying it

He grabbed his bags then as he closed the back door Brooke stormed up to him and was trying to get his attention as he kept moving away then when it went off

"HEY!" Brooke stated as I looked at her

"What?"

"That's my space!"

I got underneath as a new song started then I didn't see a name on the parking space as I stood up then I leaned in and turned the volume down

"I don't see a name on the parking space." I replied then I turned off my ride as I pulled the keys out then I closed the doors and locked them

We went in as Brooke was on my heels

"HEY! I'm not through talking to you buddy!" Brooke stated as I went into the main office

I finished in there fast as Brooke was still there

"HEY!" Brooke called out as Lucas walked by

I spun around

"What the fuck do you want?!" I stated pissed

"That is my space!"

"Then next time have it assigned to you." I replied as I stormed off

Two periods later I was at the vending machine as I got some sodas

I saw Lucas as he walked up

"The feisty woman is Brooke…" Lucas replied as I sighed

"Are you sure she's not Latin and Russian cause you show me a woman who's Latina, Russian and Irish and I will purposely be in Japan going to school there." I replied

"Brooke's trying to handle the fall out." Lucas replied

"She came out?"

"Unintentionally…her girlfriend Peyton…" Lucas started as he sees recollection on my face

"She forgot to turn off the webcam." I replied

"She always forgets to turn it off." Lucas replied as I nodded

"Well Luke, who's your friend?" Rachel asked

"Someone not interested in the Heidi Fleiss look alike." I replied as I opened the next can of Soda

"Hey!" She replied

Later on,

I was walking over close to the Bridge as I was enjoying how quiet it was…I kept walking for five minutes more when I heard moans, I silently moved over and saw Lucas being banged by someone else

I stripped to my own boxers and was stroking my cock watching them.

I fondled my big balls as I grinned watching free and live sex…Nothing else like it!

"Oh God Nate!" Lucas moaned out as he was being eaten out by Nathan then he switched back to his cock

Lucas was going out of his mind as I watched his hips thrust up and down while he moaned

Nathan was one hell of a cock sucker…

I was slowly stroking and I pulled up my shirt showing my body and I pinched my nipple while I saw Lucas blowing Nathan

'Looks like I arrived just in the beginning of it' I thought as Nathan was rubbing his own and moaning

Ten minutes later they were blowing each other

This Nathan dude had a 9½ cock that Lucas just loved intensely.

Nathan loved Lucas's cock as well.

They were lying on a pretty big towel in the river bed then I saw Lucas take Nathan inside him as Nathan helped him get a better hold

Lucas let out a moan as he felt Nathan thrust inside him then the moans and the groans were escalating

I saw Nathan's hands move to Lucas's ass as I continued to watch.

I so loved Nathan's cock going inside Lucas's hairy hole.

I could see the intense passionate love between them, even as I can hear Lucas's cock flapping up and hitting Nathan's abs.

They were both breathing kind of hard then Lucas was jacking his cock off briefly then Nathan had him turn around so his back was to him and continue riding him

Lucas was moaning as his balls were shaking fiercely as he jacked himself off

I was watching Luke stroke his eight inch cock while Nathan had his eyes closed then he looked at Lucas's ass

Their moans were turning me on more and more as I was slowly stroking myself

I took the battery out of my cell as a safety measure.

Ten minutes later they were too horny to care if anyone saw them…I knew that look well.

Lucas also found himself in doggy style as Nathan was so banging him really good.

They kept it up, Lucas was jacking off his own cock and he convulsed a few times

'Orgasm' I thought as I continued to watch them.

Nathan was on Lucas's back as I knew that his cock had to be on his prostate

That and the powerful moans Lucas was nearly screaming out in ecstasy.

Nathan was licking and sucking on Lucas's ear and neck while he too moaned and groaned sharing his own orgasm

Nathan then pulled out as Lucas got on his back and then Nathan slid inside of him

"Harder Nate! Fuck me!" Lucas moaned out as I grinned and started to stroke a little faster

"I fucking love you Lucas" Nathan moaned out as I silently moaned as well then Nathan was moaning intensely as did Lucas and I

Nathan shot inside Lucas, Lucas shot his load onto his body and they heard my moans and saw my cum land on Lucas's body

When we both finished I hopped down and walked over

"Hey…hope you guys don't mind." I replied smiling as Nathan smiled back he then leaned down to tongue kiss Lucas passionately then he pulled back and out of Lucas and Nathan started to eat out Lucas who was moaning and groaning

"It's Dean." I replied

"I'm Nathan Scott…so's Lucas" Nathan gasped

"Any relation to Keith?" I asked

"Uncle." They both replied

"Son." I replied as they looked up

"He didn't know he had a son till last year. I'll also keep the fact that we all enjoy an incest relationship." I replied


	2. Chapter 2

[INT. TREE HILL HIGH – OUTSIDE THE LIBRARY – DAY

(Nathan' legs appear in the shot of the floor. There's also blood there. He follows the patches. He looks around before entering the library. He creeps around; looking into the library from the balcony but it seems deserted.)

(He sighs slightly and creeps around the top level; past the computers and book shelves. He squints and hears a noise. He steels himself, moves fast and tries to hit the person around the bookshelf with the bat.)

(Lucas's sitting there, thinks he's going to hit him and cries out. He stops and Lucas gasped, terrified. Nathan drops the bat and rushes to him.)

"Lucas. Hey! Hey, it's me. (touches him)" Nathan replied

"(crying) Ow, my leg! I got cut by some glass and a bullet in my shoulder. Nate I lost Brooke. I'm sorry." Lucas replied

"She's fine. She's fine but(looks down)OK, you're not. Um,… oh, we gotta get you somewhere safe, come on." Nathan replied

(He grabs his hand and tries to help him up. He protests.)

"No, I can't. (desperately) I can't walk!I tried!" Lucas replied

(He looks at him sadly and Nathan touches Lucas's shoulder.)

"(soothingly) OK." Nathan replied

(It just makes Lucas wince more. He looks over the shelf.)

"(resolutely) OK. (stands)" Nathan replied

"(panicked, grabs his hand)No, don't leave me, please! Please." Lucas stated

"(holding his face)No, look, hey. I'm gonna go _block_ the entrance, alright? We'll… we'll just… hide. (frowns)" Nathan replied

(Lucas nods.)

"Alright? We'll wait this out, OK?" Nathan replied

(Lucas continues to nod.)

"Listen to me, OK?" Nathan asked

"(weakly)Um-hm." Lucas replied

"I'm _not_ leaving you, baby." Nathan stated

(He keeps wincing from the pain.)

"I won't." Nathan swore

(Lucas looks down. Nathan touches his hair.)

"I won't, OK?" Nathan asked

(He nods and leans against him, trying to be strong. The camera cuts back to a full-shot and shows blood in the carpet and on his Nikes. He holds onto Nathan's hand tightly.)

"OK?" Nathan asked

(He nods at him.)

Cut to:

"Skills hang up…first thing the Police do is cut the hardwire lines to the school, set up a direct line, where a phone would ring and it would lead to another phone outside." I replied

"I'm on my cell."

"Circuits are busy…" I replied as he heard the tone

After Rachel let Mouth in Jimmy pulled out the gun

"(Mexican accent) Ohh great…what a fucked up day this was." I stated

"SHUTUP!" Jimmy replied

Everyone outside is seeing the inside of the school, a perfect real time transmission

They see Jimmy Edwards with the gun

I moved forward, worried about Skills as Jimmy answers the call.)

"Hi, 911? Yeah, here's the thing; if _anyone_ comes even _remotely_ close to this school, we start shooting students. (pause) You hear me?" Jimmy replied

(Mouth gapes at what Jimmy's just said. Rachel looks sideways and Abby Brown continues to cry.)

"You come in here, your kids die." Jimmy stated

(He waits a beat before throwing the phone against the far wall. It shatters. He turns back around quickly.)

"Alright, I want everyone's cell phones! Let's GO!" Jimmy stated

(Everyone feels around for their phones.)

"(to Rachel)And you, missy; pepper-spray, roll it over here." Jimmy stated

(Everyone throws their phones to him. Rachel rolls the pepper-spray.)

"Your phone Dean." Jimmy replied

"No way." I stated

"I see fear as I look into your eyes Dean." Jimmy replied as I stood up and glared at him

"If you could really look into my eyes and see what's behind them you'd run for your bed like a scared little bitch and hide there." I replied

He put the gun right at my eye

"Goodbye Dean."

Jimmy pulled the trigger and nothing happened

"You see Jimmy, You're the only hostile here…but…Abby is in trouble." I replied

"What about her?" Jimmy asked

"She's a diabetic…type two and she didn't take her shot, nor did she eat…the lack of newfound blood sugar is screwing up for her right now. Depending on how much she takes to balance it out…You got from an hour to six hours to resolve this before she dies and its instant Murder-homicide." I replied

"There are others out there." Jimmy stated

I shook my head no

"You're the only hostile here… the kids who got out of the building are in the gym…it's easy to reconfig security cameras to become body heat detectors." I replied

He slapped me with the gun as I bore it well


	3. Chapter 3

"And Over my right shoulder at the wall is a hidden camera…Call it a hunch but I spent the last night wiring hidden cameras into this room here…The police are using one of the monitors that was buried outside to see it as we speak…they're also hearing it as well. The quality of the sound's at 7.1 Dolby digital surround sound." I replied

Jimmy fired at that spot

"Where's the rest!?" He yelled

I smiled "Find them yourself." I replied

Jimmy then fired as it went into my shoulder

I bore that as well then I glared at him

I pulled out a lighter and a combat knife as I dug in and pulled out the bullet then slammed it onto the desk

I then looked at the light as electrical arcs shot out and heated up the blade then I pulled my shirt over my head as I was bracing myself then I placed it on the wound as I was Convulsing and breathing erratically while I was cauterizing the wound

When I finished I sat down as Skills helped me

"Were you joking around about Russ being killed?" Skills asked

I shook my head no

"My ears are so good I can identify the type of gun just from how the gun is racked, the trigger being pulled and know what the sounds of a bullet going through a brain stem and shoulder sound like." I replied

We heard the bang as he left then I stood up and walked out after him

When I got to the hallway

[INT. TREE HILL HIGH – HALLWAY – DAY

(Nathan carries Lucas to the door where he was shot. He looks through the glass and sees no one. He opens the door. Jimmy sees him and points the gun at them.)

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Jimmy asked

(Nathan stops at the door and looks at Jimmy worriedly.)

"(Tentatively)He's bleeding." Nathan replied

"THE SCHOOL'S ON _LOCK_DOWN!" Yelled Jimmy

"I know, Jim. (pause) But if I don't get him outta here, He's gonna die." Nathan replied

"(Eternally sad)I didn't mean to hurt him." Jimmy replied

(Keith enters from a side door.)

"We know that, Jimmy." Keith replied

"(frantic)WHAT THE HELL _IS_ THIS!?! THE SCHOOL'S ON LOCKDOWN!!" Jimmy stated

(Jimmy points the gun at Keith.)

"Please, Jimmy, just… please just let them go and… you and I can talk about this. (pause) He's hurt, Jimmy." Keith replied

"I didn't mean it. (his face hardens)" Jimmy replied

(Keith nods and stands in front of Nathan and Lucas.)

"I know." Keith replied

(Keith barely inclines his head.)

"Go on, Nate." Ordered Keith

(Nathan starts to move and Keith moves with them, to keep them covered from Jimmy and the gun. Jimmy doesn't try to shoot them. Lucas, Nathan and Keith reach the door.)

"(slightly pleading)Keith-" Nathan started

"Nathan, (sighs) I love you. Now go." Keith ordered

(Keith looks back at Jimmy who is shaking from fear. Nathan looks at his uncle and then at Jimmy. He waits for a beat before walking out of the school.)

(Jimmy breaks eye contact.)

"Why don't you just hand me that gun,… Jimmy, (holds his hand out) and we can just follow them outta here." Keith replied

"(struggling)I can't." Jimmy stated

"Well, I'm not gonna leave you here, son. (walks forward) I'm not gonna do that and I'll tell you why; (pause) because I've _been_ there. I've bought the gun… and I planned on using it, OK? _I've_ been there. And I wanna tell you something;… it gets better." Keith replied

"Not this. (shakes his head) It can't." Jimmy replied

"It does, Jimmy. That-that pain in your stomach, that pain in your heart – it goes away! That _voice_ in your head that's-that's saying there's no way out; it's _wrong_, Jimmy! Would you _please_,… please just believe me; it gets better." Keith reasoned

"(distraught) IT _WON'T_! NOT AFTER THIS! I CAN'T TAKE THIS _BACK_!! I-I CAN'T _ERASE_ THIS! (tearfully) He's gonna die!" Jimmy replied

"(walks forward, shaking his head)You don't know that.

(Jimmy cries.)" Keith replied

CUT TO:

[EXT. TREE HILL HIGH – ENTRANCE – DAY

(Nathan pushes the door open with his back and steps out. The SWAT team aims guns at him and Lucas. One is positioned on the roof. Four converge around the pair.)

"(v.o) I just… I wanted-" Jimmy started

CUT TO:

[INT. TREE HILL HIGH – HALLWAY – DAY

"(Jimmy's still pointing the gun at Keith.)-I _wanted_ them to leave me alone!" Jimmy finished

(Keith nods.)

"I just… (looks up) I wanted them to like me!" Jimmy replied tiredly

(Jimmy slowly falls to his knees.)

"I understand-" Keith started

CUT TO:

[EXT. TREE HILL HIGH – QUAD – DAY

(Nathan looks around cautiously as he walks forward slowly.)

"(v.o) -son, it's what we _all_ want." Keith replied finishing it

(The SWAT team circles Nathan and Lucas.)

"(v.o) It's all any of us wants." Keith agreed

CUT TO:

[INT. TREE HILL HIGH – HALLWAY – DAY

(Jimmy looks heavenwards, out of it.)

"I'm not here." Jimmy replied

CUT TO:

[EXT. TREE HILL HIGH – QUAD – DAY

(The camera circles Nathan and Lucas as a member of the SWAT team takes Lucas from him.)

CUT TO:

[INT. TREE HILL HIGH – HALLWAY – DAY

(Jimmy looks around, spaced out.)

"I'm not here." Jimmy replied

(Keith starts forward.)

"Jimmy, please ju-" Keith pleaded

CUT TO:

[EXT. TREE HILL HIGH – QUAD – DAY

(Cops aim guns at Nathan as one rushes away with Peyton. Nathan holds his hands out and drops to his knees.)

"(v.o)It's gonna be OK, son." Keith replied

CUT TO:

[INT. TREE HILL HIGH – HALLWAY – DAY

(Keith is standing in front of Jimmy.)

"It's gonna be OK." Keith replied

"But it hurts!! (smacks himself in the chest) It hurts! IT ALWAYS HURTS!!" Jimmy stated

"I know." Keith agreed

CUT TO:

[EXT. TREE HILL HIGH – QUAD – DAY

(One of the cops pushes Nathan to the floor and pulls his arms behind him.)

CUT TO:

[INT. TREE HILL HIGH – HALLWAY – DAY

"(pleading) Please." Keith asked

(Jimmy looks at him with sorrow.)

"(begging)Please." Keith begged

"(weakly)I'm sorry." Jimmy replied

(Jimmy turns the gun on himself and Keith realizes what he's about to do just as Dean comes around the corner.)

"(Rushing forward)NO!" Keith yelled

(A gunshot rings through the school.)

FLASH TO:

[INT. TREE HILL HIGH – HALLWAY – DAY

(The shot is in slow motion as Keith rushes to a sprawled Jimmy. He's already dead. Keith puts a hand on Jimmy's chest just as Dean slid the rest of the way there and came to a stop by Keith.)

LUCAS: (v.o)Does this darkness have a name?

FADE TO:

[INT. TREE HILL HIGH – TUTOR CENTER – DAY

(Mouth has his head buried in Rachel's shoulder as they both cry.)

LUCAS: (v.o)This cruelty, this hatred?

(Shot pans up to Marcus who is still sitting on the filing cabinet. He's staring off into nothing.)

LUCAS: (v.o)How did it find us?

(Shot fades to Skills who is looking down, lost.)

LUCAS: (v.o)Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it?

FADE TO:

[INT. TREE HILL HIGH – HALLWAY – DAY

(Keith is still hovering over Jimmy, trying to find some life in him. He lowers his head sadly and Dean crouches down as he's regretting this day.)

FADE TO:

[EXT. TREE HILL HIGH – QUAD – DAY

(Lucas is being loaded into an ambulance. She's still unconscious.)

LUCAS: (v.o)what happened to us?

(The shots fades to Nathan walking to Lucas's mother now that he's been released by the cops.)

LUCAS: (v.o) that we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war;

(Nathan hugs Karen. She cries. The shot pans around them. Brooke stands away from them.)

LUCAS: (v.o)hoping for their safe return.

FADE TO:

[EXT. TREE HILL HIGH – QUAD – DAY

(Cops stand away from Mrs. Edwards as she absorbs the news that it was her son who caused it all.)

LUCAS: (v.o)but knowing that some will be lost along the way.

FADE TO:

[EXT. TREE HILL HIGH – QUAD – DAY

(Brooke walks to Nathan tearfully and hugs him.)

FADE TO:

[INT. TREE HILL HIGH – HALLWAY – DAY

(The gun lies abandoned on the floor, a little way away from Keith and Jimmy's body. Feet stop in front of it.)

LUCAS: (v.o)when did we lose our way?

(A hand reaches down and picks the gun up. Shot pans up to show that it's Dan. He watches Keith with Jimmy's body.)

LUCAS: Consumed by the shadows; swallowed whole by the darkness.

(Keith looks up at Dan, crying.)

KEITH: He's gone, Danny. (Inhales and looks back down) He's gone.

(Dan nods and waits a beat before raising the gun and pointing it at Keith. Keith watches the movement and stands. Cut to Dan who is pointing the gun steadily at his brother)

(Keith looks at Dan in confusion and bewilderment.)

LUCAS: (v.o)does this darkness have a name?

(Dan waits a beat before pulling the trigger on his own brother. Dean slams into Keith as recoils and falls to the floor. The empty bullet case hits the floor too. Dan looks at Keith coldly. Dan sees me getting back up when he shoots at me twice and I fall.

What Dean saw: was seeing him held hostage again except this time he felt he bullets enter him as he fell.)

LUCAS: (v.o)is it _your_ name?

(Shot holds on Dan's unfeeling face. And then zooms into the room across the hall from where Dan is standing at seeing Abby Brown's face as she watches in horror)


	4. Naughty Boys

Dan left as Nathan and the others came in

They saw our bodies on the floor as Nathan ran then slid over as he held me just when he saw me wince and come around

"Oh god DEAN!" Nathan yelled as I winced more

I moved slowly over to Keith as I slugged him twice and he woke up then groaned in pain

Hours later we were in the hospital as I was in a hospital gown

"We're trying to contact Your father's brother."

"Don't bother contacting him…We're the same blood type…use mine." I replied as he nodded

Later on the cops came as I sat up

"Did Jimmy Edwards try to kill you and your father?"

"Nah…he killed himself…I know who the cocksucker who tried to stage it as a double murder suicide is…Just post round the clock protection…I'm not confirming or denying that Dan Scott did it, I just don't want him anywhere around my dad or me." I replied as he nodded

Nathan came in an hour later as I saw him

"Hey." I replied as he smiled

"How's Keith?"

"In a Coma…" I replied as he saw me getting up

Nathan knew the look I hit him with, either help me or get out of my way

So he helped me, and Keith was right next to me

I looked at him and realized that I didn't know anything about him…other than he likes boxers and falling asleep in front of the TV

"I know that talking to someone in a coma can help speed it up…Dad, I need you…you may not think so…but I do…I realized that I don't know anything about you…besides you enjoy wearing boxers…I need to know do I have another brother out there…" I asked

I stood back up as I put my hand on the side of his face as his beard was growing in

"Luke's also in the hospital…I'll be back." I replied

I walked out with Nathan as we found Luke's room and I walked in as he smiled

"Hey." Lucas replied as I walked over and leaned down then I softly kissed him as he responded and I kept it up as we let it go to a tongue kiss then I pulled back

"I'm glad you survived." I replied as he smiled

"The cops wanted to know if you were ready to talk."

"Not till I'm ready…but I will never forget the face of who tried to kill me and my dad." I replied

He nodded

"Where was Peyton?" I asked

"They were home." Lucas replied as I knew who he meant by "They"

"Skills?" I asked

"They made it out fine."

I nodded

"You're going to have a sister on the day of graduation…" I replied as he grinned

And as for me…I had a hunch I could get knocked up

So we went back home…

I made a bigger bold move as I pulled him up as his pants fell down then he kicked them off and his shoes as well realizing what I wanted to do

"You sure you're ready?"

"It's been way too long." I replied as he nodded

We made our way to our bedroom as I led him

When we got there, I licked and sucked on his neck then I pulled back to pull off his boxers then did the same as well as he moved up further on the bed…I blew him again as he moaned and I was so rubbing on his nipples while hearing his groans and sighs…

I moved onto my side so he could see me jacking off my big cock while blowing him…

He was groaning at how good I was at blowing him…and I Felt his hand roam my body and thrust up his cock more into my mouth…I had my hand on his thigh as I continued to blow him and stroke myself off

Nathan was so groaning and loving it…

"You sure you're a virgin with guys?" Nathan moaned out as I chuckled making him groan twice…then I deep throated him twice making him groan and his eyes went wide as he felt me lick his balls really good then I slowly pulled back.

I looked at him with a smile

"Nate…Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I didn't have straight friends who didn't mind me giving them head and helping me be better at it." I replied as he grinned

"If you still keep in contact with them…thank them for me." Nathan moaned out as I grinned

"Roll over." I replied as he did then he groaned fiercely as he felt me licking his sweaty musky and hairy hole, I continued what I was doing as he was groaning, convulsing and shaking from me eating and licking him out…

I spread his cheeks as I continued working him over…

"Oh yeah…Eat my sweaty ass Dean." Nate moaned out with a smile

I continued as he was moaning and so was I.

I then got to his cock and stroked it while eating him out then I rubbed it and dove back in

I then got on my back as I blew him while he was on his knees

Nathan was so loving feeling me stroking him off and then eating him out at the same time.

He was so moaning and loving it

Then he was face fucking me while I was on m back

"You a top or a bottom?" Nathan moaned out in a groan, as I was finger fucking him

He kept going then he pulled back as I said; "Doesn't matter to me." Then he put his cock back into my mouth and kept thrusting it in and out as I moaned and continued to finger fuck him…then he pulled out and rubbed his cock and balls over my face for nine minutes then he thrusted his cock into my mouth while I still had my fingers in his hole

He kept going as I was stroking myself off then he was on his back as I was blowing him off as if he was the last cock I was going to suck on…I rubbed his pecs as I kept going and felt him so thrusting up into my face

I looked at him then I continued as he fell back and then sat up to watch me

"That's gotta be painful." Nathan moaned out as he face fucked me faster

Then he pulled out as I said, "I can handle it."

He continued face fucking me as I let him

He was so groaning at me taking his cock all the way into my throat.

He swirled it around a few times while groaning at how hot my mouth is at this.

I let him continue to work my mouth with his cock as he got a little rough but I could handle it as he continued

He was so groaning at how I was the only one who could deep throat him and take all of his cock to his pubes…then I pulled back and finished him off as I worked him over really good…

He was thrusting into my face as I pulled off and jacked him the rest of the way…he was practically losing his mind at how insanely amazing I was at blowing him.

Then he was groaning as he came on my face and I was looking up at the time as he really groaned then I blew him the rest of the way as he came in my mouth. I pulled back as I fondled him more then I stood up and I jacked off while feeling him fondle me…

"Come on…shoot on me…" he moaned out as I was close then I came and my cum landed on his pecs and body while I was gasping and groaning…Paul was rubbing my cum onto his body as I got on top and tongue kissed him passionately…

He was enjoying himself and the blow job…He was still quiet as I wanted it to be the best in his life…his moans were definitely getting to me as I kept slurping on his cock.

He rubbed up his left thigh a few times while having his eyes closed…I took all of his cock into my mouth and kept it up then he felt me licking and slurping on his lemon sized balls… he used his left hand to rub all over his body as he moaned out

"God this feels so incredible!"

He was enjoying himself and the blowjob.

He was still quiet, as I wanted it to be the best in his life his moans were definitely getting to me as I kept slurping on his cock.

He rubbed up his left thigh a few times while having his eyes closed I took all of his cock into my mouth and kept it up then he felt me licking and slurping on his lemon sized balls.

I grinned as I was closer to his face then he unbuckled my pants, and I pulled them and my boxers down then got out of them as I continued to blow him and he still had his eyes closed. I then rolled him over and I started to eat out his hairy ass

For a hot guy, Nathan Royal Scott was growing chest hair and his hole was already hairy…but that made it more of an excitement for both of us. He groaned and convulsed as he felt me rimming him I spread his cheeks wider to get to my target: I pulled him onto his knees and saw his hole hairy and damp as I was licking all around it and practically eating away while he convulsed at this very enjoyable feeling his moans were so turning me on.

I kept going at that as he groaned out "Oh man…so good…" then he felt me lick onto his balls as I heard a "Noooo" I then went back to his ass as he sighed in relief…I knew my cock was hard

He moaned as I was finger fucking him and blowing him at the same time he nearly convulsed off my floor from the shock and force he was then jacking himself off along with shaking his balls in the process.

I kept it up with eating him out again and his moans and breathing…panting and gasping along with sighs and moans then I rolled him over onto his back as I grabbed the lube and lubed up my cock

And later that night our moans and us making love was heard by my neighbors…Nathan was going for round eleven as we were so enjoying it…especially the multiple positions we were in.

Nathan was pounding away at my hot and really sweaty hairy hole as we both were having our umpteenth orgasms…He then fondled my cock and balls while continuing on my back again as Nathan fucked my brains out more

"Too bad this isn't one of the Miami or LA or Tree Hill Board of Ed approved Gym courses…" I replied making Nathan laugh and moan at the same time…

Nathan pulled out then thrusted all the way in as he moaned and had the sheer look of passion on his face.

Nathan knew my ass had to be hurting while he was pounding his hole like no tomorrow, He leaned down and started to lick and suck on my hairy pits as I moaned then held me down while he was thrusting inside of me. We got on the bed and had me on our sides as we resumed again

Nathan was so enjoying it…he had a lust filled craze while he pounded my hot hairy virgin hole…I rubbed his hot ass while he pounded me good…we were really sweaty

Nathan was moaning incoherently as he was so close to blacking out while holding onto the rail as he never thought it could be this good and intense. I was going like I was about to die…Our moans were so intense as were the orgasms his moans and gasps and groans were still turning me on…my balls were steady jiggling as was my soft thick cock. Nathan knew it had to hurt to take on a 9¾ throat stretcher type cock length and thickness inside as much as orally…Then Nathan was on his back as I rode him…He jacked me off as he was moaning and groaning…We lost track of time as we went at it like rabbits. Nate jacked me off faster as we both convulsed and moaned resulting in me shooting a BIG load that covered my pecs and got my face as my hips and pelvis were thrusting rapidly and convulsion city while I clamped down on my ass hard. When he finished, he fondled me and my cum loads as I then pulled him down as we were softly tongue kissing and we both moaned when Nathan shot his load inside him…I was moaning and We were so feeling each other up. Even then I had a hunch that Nathan just knocked me up big time, that and his cock kept shooting his loads till he filled me up.

We blacked out after saying, "I love you" to each other just after the sun set and Night came out to play

Nate and I woke up around 11 in the morning as I looked into his eyes and saw him smile and so did I

I had the most amazing night of my life as did Nathan

"My god man I had no idea that you were that horny and could last that long." I replied as Nathan grinned

"Well I was inside your hole…and yet we never had time for you to be inside me." Nathan replied

My right eyebrow flickered at that challenge

"You are bold." I replied as he grinned

"You do know I came inside you multiple times right?" Nathan asked as I smiled

"Haley's sister was your first time with anyone… (Sees the look of 'How the fuck?') I had you checked out…I knew you were Bi." I replied as he smiled then kissed me passionately as I saw the stack of tapes

"Taping it?" I asked as he nodded

"Yeah."

"There was a party two years ago…who'd you sleep with then?" I asked

"Uhh…Mouth's not a virgin…I was his first time and I slept with Brooke." Nathan replied

"Drunk?" I asked as he nodded

"You'll sleep with anyone if you're drunk enough." I stated

"Hey!" Nathan replied

"Someone is going to find that tape eventually." I replied as he nodded

"It's back at my parents house." Nathan replied as I nodded then I kissed him some more

"I want to marry you." He replied as I grinned

"No Objections." I replied

We grabbed a shower then got dressed as we went back

When we got there we went to check on Keith


End file.
